Many pathological conditions have been found to be associated with smooth muscle cell proliferation. Such conditions include restenosis, atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, thrombosis, myocardial infarction, stroke, smooth muscle neoplasms such as leiomyoma and leiomyosarcoma of the bowel and uterus, uterine fibroid or fibroma, and obliterative disease of vascular grafts and transplanted organs. The mechanisms of abnormal smooth muscle cell proliferation are not yet well understood.
For example, percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is widely used as the primary treatment modality in many patients with coronary artery disease. PTCA can relieve myocardial ischemia in patients with coronary artery disease by reducing lumen obstruction and improving coronary flow. The use of this surgical procedure has grown rapidly, with 39,000 procedures performed in 1983, nearly 150,000 in 1987, 200,000 in 1988, 250,000 in 1989, and over 500,000 PTCAs per year are estimated by 1994. Stenosis following PTCA remains a significant problem, with from 25% to 35% of the patients developing restenosis within 1 to 3 months. Restenosis results in significant morbidity and mortality and frequently necessitates further interventions such as repeat angioplasty or coronary bypass surgery. No surgical intervention or post-surgical treatment (to date) has proven effective in preventing restenosis.
The processes responsible for stenosis after PTCA are not completely understood but may result from a complex interplay among several different biologic agents and pathways. Viewed in histological sections, restenotic lesions may have an overgrowth of smooth muscle cells in the intimal layers of the vessel. Several possible mechanisms for smooth muscle cell proliferation after PTCA have been suggested. For example, Barath et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,397) disclose delivering cytotoxic doses of protein kinase C inhibitors, including tamoxifen, locally by catheter to the site of the atherosclerotic lesion.
Compounds that reportedly suppress smooth muscle proliferation in vitro may have undesirable pharmacological side effects when used in vivo. Heparin is an example of one such compound, which reportedly inhibits smooth muscle cell proliferation in vitro but when used in vivo has the potential adverse side effect of inhibiting coagulation. Low molecular weight fragments of heparin, while having reduced anti-coagulant activity, have the undesirable pharmacological property of a short pharmacological half-life. Attempts have been made to solve such problems by using a double balloon catheter, i.e., for regional delivery of the therapeutic agent at the angioplasty site (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,436), and by using biodegradable materials impregated with a drug, i.e., to compensate for problems of short half-life (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,602).
In general, atherosclerosis is a cardiovascular disease in which the vessel wall is remodeled, compromising the lumen of the vessel. The atherosclerotic remodeling process involves accumulation of cells, both smooth muscle cells and monocyte/macrophage inflammatory cells, in the intima of the vessel wall. These cells take up lipid to form a mature atherosclerotic lesion. Although the formation of these lesions is a chronic process, occurring over decades of an adult human life, the majority of the morbidity associated with atherosclerosis occurs when a lesion ruptures, releasing thrombogenic debris that rapidly occludes the artery. When such an acute event occurs in the coronary artery, myocardial infarction can ensue, and in the worst case, can result in death.
The formation of the atherosclerotic lesion can be considered to occur in five overlapping stages such as migration, lipid accumulation, recruitment of inflammatory cells, proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells, and extracellular matrix deposition. Each of these processes can be shown to occur in man and in animal models of atherosclerosis, but the relative contribution of each to the pathology and clinical significance of the lesion is unclear.
Thus, a need exists for therapeutic methods and agents to treat cardiovascular pathologies, such as atherosclerosis and other conditions related to coronary artery disease.